Shot hear around the world
by BlackDove of Blessings
Summary: Ryoma and his group are at a party for the Tennis Hall of Fame, sepias all there to see Ryoma inducted. Ryoma and Sakuno have been dating. Ryoma plans on proposing to her at the after party. They’re on their way to get into limo, sepias behind them. When
1. Chapter 1:Prologue and Chapter 1

"Shot heard around the world"

Prologue

**Ryoma and his group are at a party for the Tennis Hall of Fame, sepias all there to see Ryoma inducted. Ryoma and Sakuno have been dating. Ryoma plans on proposing to her at the after party. They're on their way to get into limo, sepias behind them. When it happens; Sakuno gets shot while protecting Ryoma from a crazed fan turned nasty, and tries to do him in, and Sakuno sees and protects him. **

…

**They were all sitting at the table together. The crowd was holding their breaths, waiting for the announcement that would induct the youngest tennis player in history into the Sports Hall of Fame. At one particular table, bated breathes were held to their lungs fullest intake. One small voice egging the announcement on. **

**Finally the tennis category came up; this was it the envelope was slit, and the presenter announced…**

"**And for the last, but not least, the category most of you have been looking forward to, The Tennis Category. We all know that these young men have worked hard for the chance to enter the Hall of Fame, but this young man has blown all his competitors away. It is my great honor to introduce to you…**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The lights flashed as cameras vied for Ryoma's attention. Everyone wanted to get the first, best shot of the newest member of the Sports Hall of Fame. Sakuno Ryoma's ever present supporter and girlfriend of 3 years tried hard not to blush as she and Ryoma were hurried to their awaiting limo, the camas flashes reflecting off the car and over the black expanse of a 9 mm handgun. Sakuno looked up into the face of the person holding the gun, it was pointing straight at Ryoma, who was wondering why Sakuno had stalled as she went to get into the enclosed space. Milliseconds went by like hours as Sakuno watched the finger tighten on the trigger. Sakuno turned around and threw herself towards Ryoma, with only the thought "I hope Ryoma's not hurt." The sound of the shot never registered in her mind. The last coherent thought she had was of Ryoma's scent and the feel of his cotton suit. Blackness engulfed her and Sakuno breathed out.

...

Chapter one

The smell of antiseptic and the sounds of heart monitors could be heard echoing down the Emergency Surgery ER. The old regulars sat outside the operating room door, the "surgery in progress" light shown bright red. No one said anything; subtle movements proving that the statues where indeed humans. Ryoma was sitting on the chair closet to the door. His ears were still ringing with the sound of the gun shot; the yells and screams of bystanders. The wailing of sirens as ambulances rushed to get Sakuno onto a stretcher and to the hospital. The police lights discoloring Sakuno's face as Ryoma got into the ambulance and they sped away.

Ryoma's breathing hitched as the scene once again flashed through his mind._ Sakuno's beautiful pale face as she flung around pushing him back as the gun went off. The extra jolt that signaled the bullet entering Sakuno's back. She collapsed into his arms as Momo, Kaidoh, and Taka, who'd been his faithful bodyguards for the event, followed after the gunman successfully catching him and beating him to a pulp. Ryoma stayed rooted to the ground as Sakuno's breathing became labored. Oishi ran over and looked Sakuno over finding the bullet wound coursing out blood. Applying pressure with his hands Oishi yelled for an ambulance. Already security guards and police officers at the scene ran over to block the area off and handcuff the assailant. _

The others noticed Ryoma's action, but couldn't think of anything to say that would be of help. Ryoma couldn't take it anymore, standing up he begun to pace; only about seven feet each way before turning. The old regulars watched. A bouncing in his pocket caught Ryoma's attention. Putting his hand into his pocket Ryoma lifted out a small, once light pink and gold, now red stained box. That did it, Ryoma slammed his hand onto the wall leaning as his head bowed down, his eyes became hot and blurry. The engagement ring box was clenched tightly in his grasp.

"Why her, she didn't have to move?" Ryoma gritted his teeth. The why empathized by a small thump of his fist against the wall, Tezuka came up to him and laid a hand onto Ryoma's stiff shoulder.

"She did it because she loves you. It was her choice, just like it was the gunman's choice to pull the trigger." Ryoma turned, showing them all, the pained look in his eyes. They'd never seen their friend so tormented.

"Then it's my entire fault. If she wasn't with me she never would have been hurt." Ryoma turned away.

"Don't say that, you don't know what would have happened. She's in there fighting, and you should believe in her." Eiji said. Ryoma felt like a fool all over; he just didn't want to lose her. The guilt of her protecting him was getting to him. They all knew he wasn't in the best state of mind; they were all worried about the "Little Sister of Seigaku."

Sakuno was an important person to all of them. She'd been there a time or two for all of them not counting all the tennis matches she'd showed up for to support them in Jr. High, High school, and Collage. She was a little sister to all of them. Expect Ryoma, whose heart she'd finally won in high school. They weren't sure what would happen, if Sakuno didn't recover. After awhile the group settled back into their seats. An hour went by before the light blinked and went out, signaling the end of the surgery. The doors opened revealing a man in his mid- 40s. His face was covered in wrinkles from years of the stressful job. The group stood as he came over to them.

"Are you the group that came in with the young lady?" At their grim nods, the doctor sighed. "To give the truth it was a hard process, the bullet lodged itself pretty near her lung and into the rib, breaking two of her front ribs. The lung was nipped as the bullet passed but it has been prepared, the bullet removed and her ribs bandaged." Here he paused rubbing his forehead as though a headache loomed. "She's very lucky lady, it appears a shard of the rib was lodged into her heart. It was safely removed, it'll heal but she'll have problems from time to time. She'll be very sore and tender, she shouldn't get to excited or put under stress of any kind. After a couple of weeks she'll be able to get around on her own, she needs to be watched carefully and brought into regulars to check her progress. Besides that she'll be fine." Relieved smiles and sighs resounded throughout the hall. The doctor smiled, and then remembered. "By the way is there a Ryo-kun here?"

Ryoma walked forward a bit. "I'm Ryoma." The doctor patted him on the shoulder.

"The little Miss was asking for you before she was put under. She was very confused and her words slurred, but she asked for you, saying your name several times. You've a very concerned fiancée waiting in recovery room 4-316. She'll be asleep, still the gas should ware off after an hour, and she'll need familiar faces when she wakes up." With that the doctor gave his goodbyes and headed to his next patent.

The group went straight for the elevators. They finally got one after waiting several minutes. When they arrived at floor 4, they asked where room 316 was. A small nurse directed them to Sakuno's room. The door was open as a nurse with a clipboard was adjusting the monitors hooked up to Sakuno. Sakuno lay in the bed; appearing dwarfed and very fragile as heart tags gushed out of the patient gown. A breathing tube was taped on her face, helping Sakuno's collapsed lung to breath. The nurse noticed the crowd but just left in silence. The group crowded around the bed, reminding her of Snow White's dwarfs, watching over their sleeping princess, except there were nine of them all tall and hot. Sakuno's heart beat sounded around the room. They all settled down to wait for her to awaken.

……

_Sakuno watched as the gun faced her, the barrel and as the hole grew bigger, the grip of fear swallowed her into the incoming blackness of the gun. Sakuno screamed in her dream feeling she needed to run, but couldn't. A weight held her down; looking the lifeless, bleeding form of Ryoma looked back at her. Sakuno squeezed her eyes shut, feeling her heart pounding in her chest, the pain unbearable._

Sakuno came awake from the drug induced sleep, to the wild bleating of the heart monitor beside her. Her breathing was harsh, ragged and painful as she tried to breathe through her mouth, choking on the ventilator. As several people in pink nurses uniforms and an elderly man in green scrubs and white coat surrounded her bed. Sakuno was having a panic attacking, causing her not to be able to breath and for her heart to constrict causing the unbearable pain she'd felt in her dreams. Sakuno didn't know what was going on. Rushing flashes of the gunman, the gun barrel the feeling to protect Ryoma came at her fast. RYOMA!! Where was he, was he alright?

"Ry-chech-oma cletch- Ryoma?" Sakuno tried to yell only for it to sound like choked whispers; but the seemed to get the attention of one of the nurses, who turned to rush away. The doctor was calling for an anesthetic to calm her down. As the required needle and medication were retrieved, the nurse who disappeared reappeared again Ryoma with her. Sakuno reached for him, but the flurry of movement over her and the sedative began to confuse her. Ryoma seeing it grabbed her hand. He was placed up near her head and out of the doctors and nurses way, but Sakuno could still see him; just knowing that he was alright made Sakuno start to calm down.

After several minutes, Sakuno was calm and made comfortable in her bed. Ryoma having not left her side, sat down in a chair offered him, never letting go of her hand. When it was only them two, Sakuno saw something she never expected, small tears were in Ryoma's eyes as he looked at her. He was tensed and upset but he was alive and Sakuno couldn't believe the relief. Feeling like she needed to talk went to work her throat, just to remember the respirator was still in place. Instead she reached up to touch his face, feeling the hot as it hit her fingers. Ryoma turned his head and kissed the inside of her palm. He never showed this tender side to himself to anyone but Sakuno. Ryoma cupped her palm in one of his free hands looking back towards her face. They were still looking at each other when Eiji popped his head in. Technically he wasn't supposed to come in, but after their group had been rushed out when Sakuno's heart monitor when on alert, then for Ryoma to be retrieved moments later had worried all of them. Momo and Fuji were keeping a look out to see if anyone was coming, when they opened the door wider and announced their entrance. Sakuno was very happy to see them all, but she didn't seem to be able to show much, as her eyes tried to drupe closed. Sakuno dropped off to sleep moments later, the weariness getting the better of her. After all she'd lost a lot of blood from the wound and surgery.

……

They all sat quietly as the nurse they recognized, from when she'd gotten Ryoma earlier, came into check up on Sakuno. They thought she'd kick them out again, but she brought her finger to her lip in the universal 'stay quiet' signal. She then proceeded to act as though she couldn't see them, but she did close the curtain around the bed, as she checked the surgical incisions for any signs of problems, trying to give Sakuno some privacy. After she finished she turned to the group of young men.

"So is there anything I can get for you? You've all been hiding in here for the last hour." Apparently they weren't as sneaky as they thought they were, but then they'd never been really good at it anyway. Seeming to understand their thoughts she smiled saying. "I saw you from the security cameras at the nurse's station, don't worry I didn't say anything. I feel that when people are hurt they need people around them, I think it helps in the healing process." Feeling gratitude towards this mysterious nurse they asked her name. "Nurse Dove, nice to meet you." Her Japanese was very good, but from her looks and accent they could tell she wasn't native Japanese, probably American from the accent.

"How is she now?" Oishi asked, indicating Sakuno. She was still asleep, Ryoma sitting close to her. They were all lounged around on couches and chairs, two sitting on the widow seal. The room they were in was made for more than on guest, the couch able to pull out to make a bed for overnight guests. Having the forethought, since his uncle was a doctor, Oishi had requested a large room, knowing Ryoma wasn't in the mind to fill out papers, or answer questions.

Nurse Dove smiled a kind smile, "She's doing much better now. I think her panic attack was due to the fact she was worried about your friend over there, and not knowing what was going on." Acknowledgements of agreement and understanding were made after this statement.

"How long will she have to stay in the hospital?" Taka asked.

"Probably a month just for precautions sake." Then turning towards the door, she seemed to remember something. "I forgot to ask, but is she elementary teacher at Sieshun Gakuen Elementary School?" They were surprised when she asked, enough so that even Ryoma was brought out of his thoughts, he'd only been half listening.

"Yes she is how did you know?" He asked. Nurse Dove smiled deciding she had a few minutes she could spare to talk some more.

"She's my two nieces and my nephew's teacher I think. They all go or have gone to Seigaku elementary school." This statement confused them and she smiled. "You see my family moved here just before I started Collage, my family owns a large Logging Company back in the states, and we do most of our business here. So all but my eldest brother moved here to Japan, so my nieces and nephews have grown up here." Eiji was curious about her family, and wanted to ask her how many siblings she had seeing as he'd come from a large family himself. But he was beat to it, surprisingly by the quietest of their group, Tezuka.

"How many siblings do you have?" He asked in his quiet, stern sounding voice. This made them all wonder what was up, their stoic ex-bouchou was curious about a girl, thinking she'd be intimidated of him, or affronted by the personal question they turned to see her. She was smiling kindly, a softening coming into her eyes. She didn't seem bothered at all.

"I'm the youngest of seven. Well eight if you count my cousin who grew up with us, he might as well be an older brother." This flabbergasted them. You didn't often hear of families that size nowadays, and she didn't seem that old at all. She looked their age.

"How old are you?" Momo asked, getting hit by Kaidoh at the insinuative and intrusive question. Dove just laughed at the reprimanding Momo was getting.

"It's alright I don't mind. My friends often tell me I'm an open book when it comes to my life." She said taking up for Momo who looked embarrassed. "I'm going to be 24 in December." So she was their age. She was older than half of them, but she was just younger then Tezuka, Oishi, Inui and Fuji. She was Eiji was excited to find his age. They weren't sure why they were so interested about her, but it seemed to keep their worry for Sakuno at bay. They spent better part of an hour talking about themselves and asking Dove questions.

**Note to all readers**

**This character is not based on me; I did use my code name though, because **_**heck**_** it's my story. I do with it what I will. Please read and review about how you think its going. Thanks for reading this chapter.**

**BlackDove of Blessings.**


	2. Chapter 2: Nurse Dove

Chapter 2

Another day went by before Sakuno reawakened. The doctor had said there wasn't anything to worry about, that it was natural that she would need plenty of rest, and would tire easily. But of course that didn't keep everyone from constantly worrying over her.

Her grandmother had arrived earlier that morning and hadn't wanted to leave her side since. This gave Ryoma a reprieve from his postage by her side. While he was away Sakuno awoke to see her grandmother's worry strained face, the ventilator hadn't been removed, but Sakuno's eyes told her grandmother everything.

"It'll be alright, you don't have to worry." Ryusaki said. Sakuno glanced around the room, and a questioning look appeared on her face. Ryusaki smiled, "They've gone home to rest, but don't worry they all promised to come and visit." Sakuno nodded, she was happy they'd be coming back. After all it'd be lonely without them.

………

Or so she thought, but there was rarely a chance to be alone, between the nurses, the doctors, her grandmother, Tomo, being moved back and forth for lab tests, MRIs, and visitors she was never alone. It was hard the first few days she was awake. With the ventilator she couldn't talk, and yet everyone insisted on asking her questions. After almost two weeks she was able to take it out and breathe on her own. Ryoma and the others were there to see her on this occasion.

Nurse Dove came in with a tray, the regulars where standing off to the side talking to Sakuno when they noticed her come in. They all smiled, they'd gotten along splendidly with her, and she was taken with them too. Walking over to Sakuno Dove leaned over and helped Sakuno into a sitting position.

"Are you ready?" She asked, and Sakuno nodded. Dove smiled, "It'll feel weird as it comes out, but you should be fine. A little raw throat should be the biggest problem." Dove placed on some gloves from the tray and began to untapped the tubes, taking out the nose piece, before she moved onto the mouth section. "Now relax your throat and tilt your head back a bit, there you go, almost done, there, it's out." Placing the tubes onto the tray Dove turned to the ventilator machine and turned it off. When there was quiet behind her, she turned to see Sakuno had a worried look on her face, and tension was rising in the room. Dove turned back towards her. "Sakuno are you alright?" Sakuno looked and pointed towards her throat. Dove's fogged face cleared. "Oh I'm sorry I forgot, here drink this and it should numb the pain." Sakuno did and after a minute or two her face cleared.

"Thank you." Came a very raspy voice, Dove smiled, and took her hand.

"You have nothing to thank me for; it was my pleasure to help." Dove sat down "I'm going to check on your temperature and breathing now." Sakuno nodded. Dove was half way through her examination when small patters could be heard in the hall, the group had continued to talk looked towards the door as a small little girl with light brown hair and blue eyes came running into the room.

When she caught sight of Dove she yelled, "MOM!" and ran at Dove. Dove who beamed when the child came in got down on her knee to catch her.

"Olivia baby what're you doing here." The room was silent, they were confused. She had a daughter? Dove stood and looked at them before blushing. "I am so sorry; I didn't know she'd be coming. I hope you're not angry?" Dove looked into their faces, they said no, but when Dove looked at Tezuka he had a confused, almost hurt look on his face, and Dove didn't catch on why. That was when another person came through the door. It was an older woman in her forties. "Diana what are you doing here?"

"Sheesh Salarine did you forget, we were meeting for lunch." The woman with reddish blonde hair said. Dove smiled, and brought Olivia over to her, propped on her hip.

"I'm sorry sis, I did forget. I'm with a patient now, so can I meet you downstairs?" The older woman nodded and went to grab the young child from Dove's arms, but the child wouldn't let go.

"You know that hurts when you choose your aunt over your mom?" She said smiling, Olivia let go of Dove a pout producing on her face.

"Aunt?" Eiji asked. "I thought she was your daughter?" Dove blushed again.

"I'm sorry, I didn't introduce you. Everyone, this is my older sister Diana, and her daughter Olivia. Ladies these are some of my friends Eiji, Fuji, Inui, Oishi, Taka, Momoshiro, Kaidoh, Tezuka, Ryoma and Sakuno. Sakuno-chan was injured and I'm her nurse, these are her friends." Dove said finishing her introductions.

Olivia looked at Sakuno, her mouth wide open. "Mom, it's Ms. Ryusaki, she's brother's teacher this year, remember." Olivia tried to get out of Diana arms so she could run over to Sakuno. "Are you alright? Did you get your tonsils taken out? I remember when I nii-san had his taken out, he said it really hurt and I had to stay in the hospital all day and wait, but I got ice cream, do you get to eat ice cream, too?" Sakuno smiled not minding that she didn't get to answer her, as she rambled off her questions at a speed only a child could managed. In fact she had the entire room enchanted with her light little voice. After a small visit Diana rounded up her child up and told Dove they'd meet her down in the cafeteria. After saying their goodbyes, they exited. Eiji and Momo immediately repeated the earlier question and Dove laughed at the situation setting right confusion about the whole 'mom' thing with Olivia.

"She's still learning the difference between moms and aunts; she calls me that all the time." After finishing up her examination she made her goodbyes and left too.

"Man it made me feel kind of weird when Olivia-chan called Dove her mom," Oishi said, "I mean she never said she was married, and I didn't want to assume anything and embarrass her."

"I know, I think even Tezuka was bewildered there for a moment." Fuji said smiling evilly at their ex-bouchou. They laughed at the teasing remark; Fuji got pleasure out of teasing Tezuka about Nurse Dove ever since he'd first inquired about her. Fuji felt it was about time his long time friend found an interest more personal than school work and tennis. 'Maybe I'll cupid, in my friend's love-life. Oh yes this was definitely going to be fun.' Fuji suddenly chuckled and a chill raced down Tezuka's spine. He knew something bad was going to happen.

'I feel a headache coming.' Tezuka thought, as Fuji continued to chuckle in the corner.

……….

What does Fuji have in mind, let's find out.


	3. Chapter 3:Proposal

Chapter III

Ryoma walked into Sakuno's room, it was late afternoon but Sakuno was already asleep. This would be the first time Ryoma was here completely alone. Each time before Sakuno always had another visitor. Not wanting to wake her though Ryoma headed to his regular seat near her bedside. He just watched her sleep, thanking over and over again that she was still alive.

He'd had nightmares ever night since the shooting, and he wasn't having much success with finding a natural sleeping remedy. He couldn't take any medication though; he was still technically on tour, so he couldn't have any drugs in his system or he'd have to forfeit.

Rubbing his swollen eyes, Ryoma leaned his elbows on the side of Sakuno's bed. He was just _so_ tired. Placing an arm down on the bed and the other propping up his head, Ryoma turned to look at her. Her eyes were moving in REM sleep, and Ryoma was glad that she was sleeping peacefully. Selfishly Ryoma wished she was awake, so he could talk to her. They'd seen each other several times while she awake and while others were around, but Ryoma just wanted her be with him.

Almost as if she sensed his thoughts Sakuno's movements became jerkier as she began to awaken. Several moans of pain indicated that the pain medicine was dissipating. Ryoma took her hand as her eyes opened. As her eyes focused she became aware of someone holding her hand. Looking towards him, Sakuno felt the familiar thump of her heart as Ryoma came into focus.

"Ryoma-kun." Sakuno said in a drossy voice.

"Hn."Ryoma was looking at her so seriously, it made Sakuno worried."

"What's wrong, why are you staring at me that way?" Sakuno turned towards him more, wincing as her injury stretched. Ryoma jumped to make her lie still again.

"Don't move yet, you're pain medication is low. I'll call a nurse." Sakuno grabbed his hand tighter to stay him from leaving.

"Don't I'm okay, it was just a slight twinge." Sakuno smiled and rubbed her thumb over his wrist. "Now tell me what's wrong?" Ryoma gave a sigh as he sat back down.

"I'm just tired."

"Yes, I can tell, but why were you looking at me like that just now, what were you thinking?"

"I was just thinking about you, about…" Ryoma paused.

"About the shooting?" Sakuno finished. Ryoma nodded. "Ryoma-kun, I was so scared for you. When I saw the shooter, I… I froze, and then I knew I just had to protect you. Oh, Ryoma I'm so glad you're okay." Sakuno had tears gathering in her eyes and her breathing was becoming erratic as she finished. Ryoma stood up and brought Sakuno into his arms, as he tried to calm Sakuno down. Ryoma felt his stomach clench as the returned fear of that night came back to him. And the guilt that followed. And then anger.

"Why!" Ryoma hissed into her hair. "Why would you protect me like that, you could have died, I would have lost you!" Ryoma leaned back, and brought his hands to cup her face. "Never! Never do that again. Promise me you won't do that again. Please, I couldn't bear that." Ryoma's voice was choked as he brought Sakuno back to him. He hadn't cried, but now he did. The sleepless nights, the stress from guilt, anger at himself, the shooter and even at Sakuno at times, the complete emotional turmoil had finally got to him, finally causing his emotions to flare into tears. Sakuno took her turn at cooing and calming Ryoma down. She knew she'd worried him, but she was shocked as anyone would be over his tears. It was completely out of character for him.

After some time, Ryoma calmed down, embarrassed but calmer. Sakuno had moved over and now she was wrapped up in Ryoma's embrace as he lied on the bed with her. "Ryoma," Sakuno said into his neck where her head rested. "You asked me why I did what I did. It's because I love you, I know you'd have done the same for me. You shouldn't have a hard time believing I'd do the same for you." Ryoma nodded. He knew, but it still didn't make him feel any better, well at least not a lot.

"Sakuno, I've been thinking." Ryoma said.

"About what?" Ryoma cleared his throat, he hadn't meant to bring this topic up, but he wasn't sure if he could wait any longer.

"Sakuno we've been together for a long time, and friends for even longer. So I've been wondering if you think we can last. *cough* Last a lifetime together." Sakuno leaned up to look Ryoma in the eye, curious to his meaning. He was blushing slightly.

"I think we can last as long as we work things out. Why do you ask?"

"Well I think we should change our relationship. I'm not satisfied with how things are now. I'd planned on telling you after the awards ceremony, but with the shooting and then with everyone around I didn't feel it was appropriate. But now that we're alone it's the best time to talk, don't you think." The beeping of the heart monitor alerted Ryoma of Sakuno's increasing distress. "Sakuno, what's wrong, calm down?" Ryoma exclaimed.

"Ryoma are you saying, you don't want to be with me anymore? Was it something I did? Why now? I thought you loved me." Sakuno began to semi-hyperventilate. The beeping increased, and Ryoma could hear the nurses coming up the hall to see what was wrong.

"No, no that's not what I was trying to say." Ryoma got up, giving Sakuno more air to breath, and so he could make her look straight at him. He was huffing from irritation as he tried to get Sakuno's attention. Finally he did what he thought would be most effective. He kissed her senseless. That's how the nurses found them. Nurse Dove was one of them blushed at the intimacy, before shooing the ogling spectators. When Ryoma pulled back, Sakuno seemed to have calmed down. Looking at her, rubbing his thumbs across her face, Ryoma smirked. "I'm trying to ask you to marry me."

Sakuno's face turned from sad to an 'oh' expression, which just made Ryoma laugh. "You're so troublesome." Again tears gathered in Sakuno's eyes.

"Ryoma, you mean that?"

"Of course I do." Ryoma reached into his back pocket and pulled out the ring he'd placed there. Sakuno's eyes darted from Ryoma's earnest face to the ring then back. "Well?"

"Oh Ryoma, I loved to." Sakuno said, her unique sunny smile brightening her whole face with its glow.

………………………………………….

Unbeknownst two our two happy lovers, a pair of smiling eyes were watching from a crack in the door. 'I hope they stay happy forever.' Thought the eye's owner, before the door was shut all the way and the figured moved down the hall.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………


End file.
